castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX
Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX is a compilation of 18 CDs and one DVD, including every Castlevania soundtrack. It was released on March 24, 2010. It's one of the biggest soundtrack boxes ever created. This box includes the first-ever releases of Vampire Killer (MSX2), Castlevania Legends (GB), Kid Dracula (Game Boy) (GB), additional tracks for the Saturn port of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, as well as the two arcade games: Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade and Akumajō Dracula: The Medal. Disc listing *'Disc 01:' Castlevania (Disk System), Vampire Killer (MSX2), Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (Disk System), Haunted Castle (Arcade), Castlevania: The Adventure (Game Boy) *'Disc 02:' Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (NES), Boku Dracula-kun (NES), Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge (Game Boy) *'Disc 03:' Super Castlevania IV (SNES) *'Disc 04:' Castlevania: Rondo of Blood (PC-Engine), Castlevania: Bloodlines/Castlevania: The New Generation (Genesis) *'Disc 05:' Castlevania Legends (Game Boy), Kid Dracula (Game Boy) (Game Boy) *'Disc 06:' Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (PlayStation, Sega Saturn) *'Disc 07:' Castlevania (N64) *'Disc 08:' Castlevania: Circle of the Moon (Game Boy Advance), Castlevania Chronicles (PlayStation) *'Disc 09:' Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (Game Boy Advance), Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (Game Boy Advance) *'Disc 10:' Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (PlayStation 2) *'Disc 11:' Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Nintendo DS) *'Disc 12:' Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (PlayStation 2) *'Disc 13:' Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Nintendo DS) *'Disc 14:' Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (PlayStation Portable) *'Disc 15:' Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Nintendo DS) *'Disc 16:' Castlevania Judgment (Nintendo Wii) *'Disc 17:' Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade (arcade), Akumajo Dracula The Medal (arcade) *'Disc 18:' Michiru Yamane's nine arranged tracks. *'DVD:' Features an interview with Michiru Yamane and videos of recording sessions. Track list Disc One: Castlevania, Vampire Killer, Simon's Quest, Haunted Castle, Adventure #Underground (Naming BGM) #Prologue (Start BGM) #Vampire Killer (Sneaking into the Castle BGM) #Starker (Tower BGM) #Wicked Child (Outdoors BGM) #Walking on the Edge (Underground BGM) #Heart of Fire (Dracula Castle Main Building BGM) #Out of Time (Clock Tower BGM) #Nothing to Lose (Last Stage BGM) #Poison Mind (Boss BGM) #Black Night (Last Boss BGM) #Voyager (Ending) #Prologue #Vampire Killer #Starker #Wicked Child #Walking on the Edge #Heart of Fire #Out of Time #Nothing to Lose #Poison Mind #Black Night #Ending #Message of Darkness (Naming BGM) #Within these Castle Walls (Castle BGM) #Bloody Tears (Roads by Day BGM) #The Silence of the Daylight (Town by Day BGM) #Dwelling of Doom (Mansion BGM) #Monster Dance (By Night BGM) #Last Boss (Last Boss BGM) #Game Over (Game Over) #A Requiem (Ending) #Reviving Dracula (Title Demo) #Wedding March of Tragedy (Start Demo) #Cross on the Breast (Graveyard BGM) #Revival of the Devil (Boss BGM) #Fight Again (Pattern Clear) #Lullaby of the Devils (Cave BGM) #No More Turning Back (Midway Demo) #Bloody Tears (Inside the Castle (1F) BGM) #Basement Melody ~ Clock Tower Fear (Inside the Castle (Underground) BGM ~ Clock Tower BGM) #Can't Wait Till the Night (Bridge Stage BGM) #Dracula's Room (Final Boss First Half) #The Final Battle (Final Boss Second Half) #Ending · Collapse of the Devil's Castle (Ending Demo) #Never End (Game Over) #A Lullaby Sent to the Devils (Ranking) #Start BGM (Start BGM) #Battle of the Holly (Stage 1 BGM) #Kill! Kill! Kill! (Stage 1~3 Common Boss BGM) #Stage Clear (Stage Clear) #Darkness (Stage 2 BGM) #Death Fair (Stage 3 BGM) #Revenge (Stage 4 BGM) #Evil Devil (Last Boss BGM) #Gate to Hell (Before Last Boss BGM) #Game Over (Game Over) #Theme from “The Legend of Dracula” (Ending Demo BGM) #Reprise (After Ending Demo BGM) Disc Two: Dracula's Curse, Kid Dracula (Game Boy), Belmont's Revenge #New Determination: Prelude (Title Demo BGM) Epitaph (Password BGM) Prayer (Start Demo BGM) Beginning (Church, Town, Graveyard Stage) Boss Fight (Each Boss BGM) Block Clear (Pattern Clear) #Battle with the Will to Die: Destiny (Fork BGM) Clockwork (Clock Tower Stage) Mad Forest (Forest Stage) Anxiety (Ghost Ship Stage) #Ralph's Crisis!: Rising (Tower Stage) Stream (Aqueduct Stage) Game Over (Game Over) #Escape from Underground: Aquarius (Sunken City Stage) Pressure (Sunken City Escape) #The Last Battle: Demon Seed (Under Dracula Castle) Dejavu–Vampire Killer– (Dracula Castle Main Building) Riddle (Inside Dracula Castle Tower) Overture (Last Stage Boss) Big Battle (Very Last Boss BGM) All Clear (All Pattern Clear) #Good Morning, Dra-chan (Title ~ Opening) #Go-Go in the Great Castle (1st.BGM) #Hop and Step Above the Clouds (2st.BGM ~ Roller Coaster) #Cha-Cha-Cha in the Great Waters (3st.BGM) #Slipping, Falling, Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow (4st.BGM) #Disappearing at Tiffany's (5, 8st.BGM ~ Subway) #Sucharaka Pyramid (6st.BGM ~ Boss BGM ~ Boss Out ~ Lottery ~ Subgame) #Oh! Watch Out (7st.BGM) #Robo-Robo Tokkuri (9st.BGM) #Goodbye, Dra-chan (GAME OVER ~ Ending) #Opening (Opening BGM) #Start (Start Sound Effect) #New Messiah (Glass Castle) #Road of Enermy #1 (Before Boss BGM) #Evil Gods (Boss BGM) #Stage Clear (Stage Clear) #Game Over (Game Over) #Ripe Seeds (Plant Castle BGM) #Phyco Warror (Rock Castle BGM) #Praying Hands (Cloud Castle BGM) #Original Sin (Dracula Castle BGM) #Passpied (Dracula Castle BGM) #Soleiyu’s Room (Soleil's Room BGM) #Chromatische Phantasie (Soleil Boss BGM) #Road of Enermy #2 (Before Last Boss BGM) #Sons of Satan (Last Boss BGM) #All Clear (All Stages Clear BGM) #Union (Ending BGM) #The End Of the Day (Staff Roll BGM) Disc Three: Super Castlevania IV #Devil's Castle Dracula (Title including Password) #Dracula's Theme (Opening Demo) #Prologue (Stage 1-1 BGM) #Simon Belmont's Theme (Stage 1-2 BGM) #Demon Forest (Stage 2 BGM) #Dripstone Cave ~ Waterfall ~ Sunken City (Stage 3 BGM) #Mechanical Trick Mansion (Stage 4 BGM) #Boss Theme (Boss 1 BGM) #Stage Clear (Stage Clear) #Stage Map A (Stage Map A) #Going into the Castle (Stage 5 BGM) #Knight Corridor ~ Great Hall (Stage 6 BGM) #Library · Collection Room (Stage 7 BGM) #Cellar (Stage 8 BGM) #Stage Map B (Stage Map B) #Treasure Room (Stage 9 BGM) #Boss Theme 2 (Boss 2 BGM) #Stage Map C (Stage Map C) #Bloody Tears (Stage 10 Clock Tower BGM) #Stage Map D (Stage Map D) #Vampire Killer (Stage 10 Dracula's Tower 1 BGM) #Beginning (Stage 10 Dracula's Tower 2 BGM) #Rooms of the Closest (Stage 11 BGM) #Dracula's Room (Last Stage BGM) #Dracula's Death (Death Theme) #Game Over (Game Over) #Secret Room (Bonus BGM) #Ending Theme (Ending) Disc Four: Rondo of Blood, Bloodlines #Overture (Opening · Richter's Theme) #Blood Relations of Heaven and Earth (Stage 1 BGM) #Vampire Killer (Stage 2 Normal Side BGM) #Cross a Fear (Stage 2 Other Side BGM) #Bloody Tears (Stage 3 Normal Side BGM) #Cemetery (Stage 3 Other Side BGM) #Beginning (Stage 4 Normal Side BGM) #Slash (Stage 4 Other Side BGM) #Ghost Ship Painting (Stage 5 Normal Side BGM) #Op.13 (Stage 5 Other Side BGM) #Den (Stage 7 BGM) #Wild Dance in Phantasmic Hell (Boss Theme BGM) #Illusionary Dance Music (Stage 8 · Dracula's Theme) #March of the Saint (Richter Ending BGM) #Mary Samba (Maria Ending BGM) #Cross on the Breast (Unused) #THE BEATING IN THE DARKNESS (Title BGM) #A VISION OF DARK SECRETS (Opening Demo BGM) #BONDS OF BRAVE MEN (Player Select BGM) #ARDUOUS JOURNEY (Map BGM) #REINCARNATED SOUL (Start Demo ~ Stage 1 BGM · Old Castle Dracula) #THE SINKING OLD SANCTUARY (Stage 2 BGM · Greek Temple) #THE DISCOLORED WALL (Stage 3 BGM · The Leaning Tower of Pisa) #BEGINNING (Item BGM 1 · From Akumajō Densetsu) #BLOODY TEARS (Item BGM 2 · From Dracula II) #VAMPIRE KILLER (Item BGM 3 · From Akumajō Dracula) #AFTER THE GOOD FIGHT (Game Over BGM) #MYSTERIOUS CURSE (Password BGM) #IRON-BLUE INTENTION (Stage 4 BGM · German Iron and Steel Factory) #THE PRAYER OF A TRAGIC QUEEN (Stage 5 BGM · Palace of Versailles) #CALLING FROM HEAVEN (Stage 6 BGM · New Castle Dracula) #MESSENGER FROM DEVIL (Mini-Boss BGM) #NOTHING TO LOSE (Before Boss BGM · From Akumajō Dracula) #THE 6 SERVANTS OF THE DEVIL (Normal Boss BGM) #THEME OF SIMON (Before Last Boss BGM · From SFC Akumajō Dracula) #THE VAMPIRE'S STOMACH (Last Boss BGM) #STAGE CLEAR WITH THE RED CRYSTAL (Clear Demo ~ Pattern Clear BGM) #TOGETHER FOREVER (Ending Demo BGM) #REQUIEM FOR THE NAMELESS VICTIMS (Staff Roll BGM) Disc Five: Legends, Kid Dracula (Game Boy) #Title #Game Select #Prologue #Bloody Tears (Stage 1 BGM) #Inside the Castle (Stage 2 BGM) #Clock Tower of Darkness (Stage 3 BGM) #Trap Room #Gatekeeper (Mini-Boss Battle BGM) #Boss Battle #Highest Castle Floor (Stage 4 BGM) #The Castle Lord's Room #Alucard Battle #Underground Watercourse (Stage 5 BGM) #Dungeon of Silence (Secret Stage BGM) #Dracula Castle Cathedral #Count Dracula Battle #Vampire Killer (Last Battle BGM) #Ending #Epilogue #Unused Piece of Music #Go-Go in the Great Castle #Strange Rumors of Great Monkeys #Picknick in the Sky! #Boisterous Samba #The Pirate Ship Has Come #Oh, Watch Out! #Hot, Hot, Hooooot!! #Tan Tan Tango #Robo-Robo Tokkuri #Don't Move! Galamoth #Noisy Dra-chan #Die! Galamoth #You're Awake? #Rock-Paper-Scissors Bat #I'm an Ally #Stabbing Index Finger #I'm a Very Rich Man #Let's Go Together #Galamoth is Coming #Bye-Bye, Dra-chan Disc Six: Symphony of the Night #Metamorphosis NO.1 #Illusionary Dance Music #Nocturne in the Moonlight #Prayer #Dracula Castle #Golden Dance Music #Marble Gallery #Tower of Evil Mist #Serenade #Wood Carving Partita #Door of Spirits #Festival of Servants #Place of Death #Requiem of Gods #Crystal Drops #Abandoned Pit #Rainbow Cemetery #Silence #Lost Painting #Dance of Pales #Cursed Sanctuary #Demonic Banquet #Wandering Souls #The Sad Young Nobleman #Door to the Abyss #Heavenly Doorway #Ballad of Death #Strange Blood Relations #Metamorphosis NO.2 #Finale Toccata #Black Feast #Metamorphosis NO.3 #The Old Librarian #Extra Track #Beggining #Bloody Tears Disc Seven: Apocalypse #Opening - "Sign of Blood Relationship" #Select #Prologue #Shudder #Intrusion #Watchtower #Annex - "Quiet Madness" #The Villager #Rosa #Maze Garden #Secret Coffin #Struggle 1 #Underground Waterway - "Dark Green Trap" #Underground Tunnel - "Invisible Sorrow" #Rosa's Sorrow #Castle Center ~ Main Theme #Malus' Disaster #Actrice #Sypha #Planetarium #Unexpected Encounter #Duel Tower #Science Tower #Execution Tower #Magic Tower #Struggle 2 - "Wild Dance in Phantasmic Hell" #Toothed Wheel #Stairway to the Dark Clouds #Struggle 3 - "Illusionary Dance Music" #Brief Tranquility #Escape from the Keep #Struggle 4 - "Rhapsody of Another Dimension" #Pale Grave Marker - Carrie Good Ending #Oath and the Shadow - Bad Ending #Reunion - Schneider Good Ending #Staff Roll Disc Eight: Circle of the Moon, Chronicles #Sign of Blood Relationship #A VISION OF DARK SECRETS #Inversion #awake #THE SINKING OLD SANCTUARY #Clockwork #Shudder #Game Over #fate to despair #Aquarius #Mechanical Trick Mansion #Big Battle #Nightmare #Vampire Killer #Illusionary Dance Music #proof of blood #Hill of Soul Calming #circle of the moon #Black Mass (Opening) #Something Loopy (Name Entry) #The Bathead (Start Demo) #Vampire Killer (Stage1) #Creatures In The Depth (Boss) #Stage Clear #Thrashard In The Cave (Stage2) #Wiched Child (Stage3) #Bloody Tears (Stage4) #The Tower Of Gears (Stage5) #Moon Fight (Stage6-1) #The Tower Of Dolls (Stage6-2) #Etude For The Killer (Stage7) #Simon's Theme (Stage8) #You Goddamned Bathead (Last Boss) #Last Stage Clear #Mother Earth (Ending) #Game Over #Player Miss #Ending Movie Disc Nine: Harmony of Dissonance, Aria of Sorrow #Prologue (Maxim Kischine's Theme) #Successor of Fate (Juste Belmont's Theme) #Offense and Defense #Approach of Deplore #Luminous Moss Cave #Aqueduct of Dragons #Chapel Sky #Clockwork Tower of Causality #Demon Cave of Skeletons #To the Heart of the Devil's Castle #Decisive Battle #Epilogue 1 #Game Over #Incarnation of Darkness (Dracula's Theme) #Old Enemy #My-Pace Peddler (Merchant's Theme) #Pitch-Black Door #VK2K2 #Pitch-Black Sun #Prologue ~ Mina's Theme #Ruined Castle Corridor #Premonition #Chapel #Strong Enemy Appearance #Devil's Castle Library Storehouse #Hammer's Trading Company #Dancing Mansion #Clock Tower #Confrontation #Underground Water Area #Purgatory Arena #Indefeasible Cave #Devil's Castle Highest Floor #Throne Battle #Fate of the Devil #Can't Wait Till the Night #You're Not Alone #Battle with Chaos #Purification ~ Ending #Staff Roll Disc Ten: Lament of Innocence #Traces of Impure Souls #Secret Anti-Soul Arts Lab #Stone King Golem #Garden Forgotten by Time #Heartbeat of Impure Souls #Foggy Nightscape #Succubus Dying in Glory #Resonance of Sacred Remains #Elemental Tactician #Statue Enchanted by the Darkness #Bizarre Room ~Undead Parasite Theme~ #Underground Waterfall Labyrinth #Sorrowful Joachim #Concert Hall without Applause #Snake Head Medusa #Prison of Eternal Torture #Palace of the Dim Moon in the Devil's Sky #Lament of Truth ~Leon's Theme~ #Darkness #The Evil God's Symphonic Poem ~Death's Theme~ Disc Eleven: Dawn of Sorrow #Cross of the Blue Moon #A Fleeting Respite #Gloomy Memories #Demonic Invitation #Pitch-Black Attack #Equipment Talk #Dracula's Tears #Dark Clouds #Black Shudder #Platinum Moonlit Night #After the Confession #Scarlet Fighting Spirit #Demon Guest House #Dark Echoes #Tower of Sinners #Dark Night Crash #Cursed Clock Tower #Subterranean Hell #Vampire Killer #Devil's Castle Highest Floor #The Great Door of Dark Courage #Basement Melody #The Abyss #Sharp White Fighting Spirit ~Game Over~ #Beginning #Bloody Tears #Illusionary Dance Music #After the Battle ~Blue Recollection~ #Finale ~Deep Translucent Moonlit Night~ Disc Twelve: Curse of Darkness #Ruined Castle ~Curse Seal of Darkness~ #Baljet Mountain Range #Followers of Darkness -The Second- #Garibaldi's Courtyard #The Legendary Belmont #Garibaldi Cathedral #Mortvia Aqueduct #Fountain of Mortavia #Forest of Jigramunt #Cave of Jigramunt #The Insane Young Nobleman #Machine Tower of Eneomaos #Silk-Hatted Visitor #Legion and Nucleas #Aiolon Ruins #The Black Cleric #Toccata into Blood-Stained Darkness #Metamorphosis into the Black Abyss of Death Disc Thirteen: Portrait of Ruin #~Gallery of Labyrinth~ #Name Entry #The Birth Cry of War #Invitation of the Mad Moon #Looming Threat #OPERATION "VK" #Little Prayer #VICTORIAN FEAR #A Little Prayer #Prison of Silence #Jail of Jewel #DESTROYER #Hail from the Past #Chaotic Play Ground #The Toothed Wheels Go Awry #Dance of Sorrow #Chance Meeting #The Hidden Cursed Ban #Look Up, at the Darkness #Distant Days #-Succession- Blood Relations of Heaven and Earth #Bad Situation #The Great Door of Dark Courage #Falling and Piling Sanddust #Searching for the Secret Method #Cross on the Breast #Reverse Side of the View #Iron Blue Intention #Esquisse of Cruelty #Drying of Blood #Overture #Mad Banquet #Awakening from the Nightmare #The Night is Washed Away #Portrait of Destiny #Game Over Disc Fourteen: The Dracula X Chronicles #Requiem #LOADING #Demon Seed #Blood Relations of Heaven and Earth #Vampire Killer #Cross Fear #Bloody Tears -Bloody Tears- #Cemetery #Distant Triumphant Return #Slash #Ghost Ship Painting #Red Dawn #Former room #Tues Deus meus(in manibus tuis) #Stage Clear #Demo Scene 01 #Demo Scene 03 #Moon Fight #Poison Mind #Demo Scene 02 #Illusionary Dance Music #All Clear #Daybreak #Player Out #Game Over Disc Fifteen: Order of Ecclesia #Twilight Stigmata #Prologue ~Once More~ #Fumigation Refuge #Fighting Spirit Rhapsody #Seaway of Wave Clashing #Indigo Sorrow Rhapsody #The Rigor of Scorched Earth #The Color of Wood in the Mist #Cathedral of Sacred Remains #Deep Blue Roaming #Warped Black Courage #Azure Virginal #Beating of Rough Strings #Noble Variation #The Curse of Sorrow #Traces of Rage #Twilight Stigmata #Malak's Labyrinth #Pitch-Black Wings #The Tower of Dolls #Gargantua #Symphonic Poem of the Satin Devil #Requiem of a Starlit Night #Proud Lone Challenger #RIDDLE Disc Sixteen: Judgment #Darkness Of Fear #Title Screen #Character Select #Vampire Killer #Bloody Tears #Beginning #Mad Forest #Clock Work #The Tower Of Dolls #The Wolf Revealed #Dracula's Castle #Slash #Iron Blue Intention #Evil's Symphonic Poem (Death's Theme) #Dance Of Illusions #An Empty Tome #Darkness Of Fear (Arr.) #Castle #Gallery #Accessories #Elemental Tactician #Win #Lose #Game Over #Crucial Moment #Credits Disc Seventeen: The Arcade, The Medal #Prelude ~OPENNING MOVIE~ (From “Akumajō Densetsu”) #Underground ~MENU~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Blood Relations of Heaven and Earth ~STAGE1~ (From “Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo”) #Vampire Killer ~STAGE1 BOSS~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #STAGE CLEAR (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Vampire Killer ~STAGE2#1~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Poison Mind ~Mini-Boss Theme~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Vampire Killer ~STAGE2#2~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Bloody Tears ~Bloody Tears~ (From “Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin”) #Beginning ~STAGE3#1~ (From “Akumajō Densetsu”) #Rumbling of Heaven and Earth ~BOSS Appearance~ (From “Akumajō Dracula: THE ARCADE”) #Walking on the Edge ~Minotaurus Battle~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Nightmare ~STAGE3#2~ (From “Akumajō Densetsu”) #Walking on the Edge ~STAGE3#3 Escape scene mix~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Beginning ~STAGE3 BOSS~ (From “Akumajō Densetsu”) #Wicked Child ~STAGE4~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Cross on the Breast ~STAGE4 BOSS~ (From Arcade Version “Akumajō Dracula”) #Simon's Theme ~STAGE5~ (From SUPER FAMICOM Version “Akumajō Dracula”) #Illusionary Dance Music ~LAST BOSS#1~ (From “Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo”) #Black Night ~LAST BOSS#2~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Voyager ~ENDDING~ (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #GAME OVER (From “Akumajō Dracula”) #Confession ~Flute ver. Secret Ending~ (From “Tokimeki Memorial”) #Tokimeki ~Flute Only ver. Secret Ending~ (From “Tokimeki Memorial”) #Reel BGM #Reel win1 #Reel win2 #Reel win3 #Reel win4 #Reel win5 #Double up Win1 #Double up Win2 #Double up Win3 #Double up Draw #Crash bonus fanfare #Rush chance fanfare Disc Eighteen: Dracula the Immortal (Michiru Yamane arrangements) #Ballad for a Gorgeous Heroine (Original) #Cross of Fate (From “Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow”) #Tachismistic Construction ~ Beginning #Pearl Dance Music (From “Castlevania: Symphony of the Night”) #The Vampire's Stomach (From “VAMPIRE KILLER”) #Fumigation Refuge (From “Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia”) #Moon Legend (Original) #Metamorphosis ~Vampire Killer~ #Requiem for the Nameless Souls (From “VAMPIRE KILLER”) Additional information Composers *James Banana (Kinuyo Yamashita) (Castlevania / NES) *Kinuyo Yamashita and S. Terashima (Vampire Killer) *Kenichi Matsubara (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest; Haunted Castle) *Shigeru Fukutake, Hidehiro Funauchi and Norio Hanzawa (Castlevania: The Adventure) *Hidenori Maezawa, Jun Funahashi and Yukie Morimoto (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) *Shinji Tasaka and Satoko Minami (Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun) *Hidehiro Funauchi (Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge) *Masanori Oodachi and Souji Taro (Taro Kudou) (Super Castlevania IV) *Akiropito, Jigokuguruma Nakamura, Sanoppi and Mikio Saitou (Metal Yuhki) (Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo) *Michiru Yamane (Castlevania: Bloodlines) *Youichi Iwata and Kaoru Okada (Castlevania Legends) *Akiko Itoh (Kid Dracula (Game Boy) / GB) *Michiru Yamane (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night / PS) *Kaoru Okada, J. Karashima and T. Ohsono (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night / Saturn) *Masahiko Kimura, Motoaki Furukawa and Mariko Egawa (Castlevania / N64) *Sotaro Tojima and Hiroshi Mitsuoka (Castlevania: Circle of the Moon) *Sota Fujimori and Hiroshi Iizuka (Castlevania Chronicles) *Soshiro Hokkai and Michiru Yamane (Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance) *Soshiro Hokkai and Kiyohiko Yamane (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow) *Michiru Yamane (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) *Masahiko Kimura and Michiru Yamane (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) *Michiru Yamane (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) *Yuzo Koshiro and Michiru Yamane (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) *Michiru Yamane, Masanori Akita, Yuichi Tsuchiya, Akihiro Honda and Yasuhiro Ichihashi (Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles) *Michiru Yamane and Yasuhiro Ichihashi (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) *Yasushi Asada (Castlevania Judgment) *Masayuki Maruyama and Goh Fujiwara (Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade) *Konami Kukeiha Club (Akumajō Dracula: The Medal) Tracks and games *'Disc 01' 01-12: Castlevania (NES) 13-23: Vampire Killer (MSX2) 24-32: Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (NES) 33-47: Haunted Castle (Arcade) 48-59: Castlevania: The Adventure (GB) *'Disc 02' 01-05: Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (NES) 06-15: Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun (NES) 16-34: Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge (GB) *'Disc 03' 01-28: Super Castlevania IV (SNES) *'Disc 04' 01-16: Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo (PCE) 17-39: Castlevania: Bloodlines (GEN) *'Disc 05' 01-20: Castlevania Legends (GB) 21-40: Kid Dracula (Game Boy) (GB) *'Disc 06' 01-34: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (PS) 35-36: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Saturn) *'Disc 07' 01-36: Castlevania (N64) *'Disc 08' 01-18: Castlevania: Circle of the Moon (GBA) 19-38: Castlevania Chronicles (PS) *'Disc 09' 01-18: Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (GBA) 19-40: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (GBA) *'Disc 10' 01-20: Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (PS2) *'Disc 11' 01-29: Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (NDS) *'Disc 12' 01-18: Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (PS2) *'Disc 13' 01-36: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (NDS) *'Disc 14' 01-25: Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (PSP) *'Disc 15' 01-25: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (NDS) *'Disc 16' 01-26: Castlevania Judgment ''(Wii) *'Disc 17''' 01-24: Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade (arcade) 25-36: Akumajo Dracula: The Medal (slot machine) *'Disc 18' Michiru Yamane Autobiographical Music and arrangements *'Disc 19' DVD featuring an interview with Michiru Yamane and videos of recording sessions. Disc 18 staff *'Direction' Produced by Michiru Yamane Music Coordination & Direction: Michael Maezawa (picnic) Lyrics: IGA (2), Michiru Yamane (7) Composition: Michiru Yamane (1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9), Konami Kukeiha Club (3, 8) Arrangement: Michiru Yamane (1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9), Yusuke Takizawa & Michiru Yamane (2), Yuya Miwa (Informel 8) (8) *'Musicians' Flute: Sachiko Kawanishi (1) Oboe: Ayaka Mori (1) Horn: Kensho Hagiwara (1) 1st Violin: Kiyo Kido (1, 9) 2nd Violin: Noriyo Oobayashi (1, 9) Viola: Yukie Ooe (1, 9) Cello: Masami Horizawa (1, 9) Guitar: Yusuke Takizawa (1, 9) Vocal: Satoshi Yamada (2), Yoko Aramaki (7), Michiru Yamane (9) *'Informel 8' Tracks: 3 and 8. Comp. & Arr.: Youya Miwa Trumpet: Risabro Matsuki Alto Sax: Shiohito Takai Tenor Sax: Shin Araki Piano: Kouji Kamimura Bass: Hiroki Chiba Drums: Kazumasa Oyamada Gallery BestBOXFront.jpg|The front of the box BookFront.jpg|Front cover of the booklet, with a representation of a Belmont holding the Vampire Killer whip. Art by Ayami Kojima. BookBack.jpg|Back cover of the booklet, with a representation of Dracula. Art by Ayami Kojima. Videos ]] Related products Released on Same Date and Available in a Bundle: *Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection - SoN Audio Drama *Castlevania: Radio Chronicles - Radio program *Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth & Contra ReBirth Original Soundtrack es:Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX